Lure of Song
by Aspara
Summary: An E+T story in Hogwarts. It sounds cliche but it isn't really. Tomoyo acquires the gift of sound and Eriol helps her develop it. What if this gift could bring forth what the wizards were trying to avoid?
1. Chapter 1

****

The Key to her Heart

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy, the notorious Slytherin 5th year, glared at the brick wall, and waited for the coming of his archenemy, Harry Potter. He had a very nice plan for him this year, something that the famed boy would never forget.

Ten minutes before departure time, a group of red heads appeared at the place he was staring at. They looked quite disheveled and were very amusing to watch.

The only girl in the group, Ginny, was hitting her two older twin brothers with her purse screaming curses and such. The two boys continued teasing her despite the pain she was inflicting. Two other younger boys, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, were merely laughing at them.

Draco continued glaring at the group, especially the latter two, when a sweet voice and a flurry of dark hair startled him.

"Draco-kun!" cried an odd Japanese girl as she threw her arms around him and pecked him on the cheek. This caught everyone's attention.

Draco blushed, inspite of himself, and tried to steady the woman. He eyed her and instantly recognized one of his dearest friends.

"Tomoyo!" he cried gleefully and hugged her tightly again. He suddenly realized the queerness of the meeting. "What are you doing here?" he asked her in Japanese, "Are you a witch?"

The answer he received was a wave of the foreign language. The only word he could catch was "kawaii!"

"Slow down dear girl," said Draco in English. "Can you speak English?"

The girl shook her head in negative and ran to grab the wrists of three other people. One of them was wearing an odd green Chinese costume. She introduced these friends of hers as "Sakura-chan," "Li-kun," and "Hiiragizawa-kun."

She then looked at the spectacled boy called "Hiiragizawa-kun" with pleading eyes.

"Onegai! Onegai!" she said as the other girl, "Sakura-chan," joined her in pleading as well. Draco could not imagine what they were asking for because his Japanese has become rusty. The other boy, "Li-kun," merely glared at "Hiiragizawa-kun" as if daring him to defy the wishes of their female companions.

"Hiiragizawa-kun" put up his hands in surrender and removed a golden chain with a key from his neck. He beckoned the two women forward and placed the key on top of their heads. After mumbling a few words, the women's throats illuminated purple for a second and then returned to normal. All Draco could do was gaze in amazement.

"Wicked!" cried Ronald Weasley from behind Draco.

Draco was about to give him a rude remark when he was interrupted by Tomoyo's sweet voice.

"Draco-kun, can I speak English now?" she inquired, ignoring the irritating boy who came up behind them. "Well?"

"Yes Tomoyo."

"Kawaii!" she exclaimed then turned to "Hiiragizawa-kun." "Thank you so much! Why didn't my "kawaii" get translated?" she asked.

"Daidouji-san, the way you used "kawaii" a while ago was in the form of an expression," he explained.

"What if I want to speak Japanese?"

"You're making things difficult."

"I know."

The boy sighed and decided to end the fruitless argument. "I'll fix everything when we get to Hogwarts. Is that okay?"

Tomoyo grinned and nodded as "Hiiragizawa-kun" went away to talk to some professor. She turned back to Draco and hugged him again.

"I missed you, big brother!"

"Me too, little sister," he replied happily, thinking how much better Hogwarts would be with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, I didn't know you had a sibling," remarked the honey-haired girl named "Sakura-chan." "Hello. I'm Sakura, nice to meet you," she told Draco with a small bow.

Draco pried Tomoyo off him and returned the bow. "Draco Malfoy."

That was when "Li-kun" turned to him in surprise. "Draco Malfoy . . . you idiot."

Draco suddenly recognized his relative and laughed. "I didn't recognized _you_ Xiao Lang. How's Aunt Yelan? How about your sisters?"

Syaoran instantly removed the frown on his face and grinned at his English cousin. "They're fine. Feimei and Sheifa just got married."

Draco nodded. "That's good. How are you doing? Why are you here? Did you get the Clow Cards already? Why are you with these people? I didn't know you knew my friend, Tomoyo."

Syaoran told him all about Sakura and the Clow Cards-or rather, the Sakura Cards. Sakura blushed and hid behind Tomoyo.

"Mou, Syaoran, I'm not that good."

Syaoran smiled at her warmly. "Of course you are," he said. Sakura blushed even more.

"I believe Xiao Lang," Draco commented, grinning slightly at his cousin's change in attitude. "Syaoran would never compliment if it isn't true. If I remember correctly, he never did compliment anyone. You must've captured his heart quite well Ms. Sakura."

At that the two started blushing, and Tomoyo laughed heartily. "You have no idea Draco-kun."

"Hiiragizawa-kun" walked back to them and told them to board Hogwarts Express immediately for it would be leaving in five minutes.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, by the way," Eriol told Draco Malfoy. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Draco Malfoy."

Eriol nodded and shook his hand. "I hear that you are rivals with the famous Harry Potter. If you don't mind my ignorance, may I ask who is he?"

Draco grinned. "It's funny to meet someone who does not know Harry Potter. He's the one who supposedly destroyed Lord Voldemort."

"Idiocy . . ." murmured Eriol as he watched Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran enter the train. He looked at Draco. "Aren't you going to board?"

"I am. Are you going to?" Draco smirked. There was something odd about this Eriol.

"I have to go somewhere."

"Fine." Draco left Eriol to his own devices. _This year will be very interesting . . ._

* * *

A/N: Yes yes. I know that it's so cliché. It's not that typical is it? Almost all CCS/HP fanfics I read revolved around Harry Potter. It's a sight for sore eyes to see him barely mentioned and unimportant.

How do you like the kinsmanship of Syaoran and Draco? I happen to like it very much. I also like the sibling-like relationship of Tomoyo and Draco. Now who would expect that?

To all Ron Weasley lovers: I apologize. I happen to like Ron, but since this fanfic revolves around Draco somewhat, I couldn't change the inevitable.

This fanfic will change the whole Harry Potter story, making Harry Potter a very minor character . . . well maybe not. He won't be as important and special as before though. Hermione will play a slightly bigger part and Ron will be quite unimportant.

This will not revolve around Sakura and Syaoran's love story. If you have read my other fanfics, you would know who the couple would be, but for now: Ciao!

P.S. I invite you all to read . . .

(HP) Slight Misunderstanding - a one shot Draco angst fic

(CCS) Silhouette - This is a one-shot. If I tell you what this is about, you'd find out who the couple will be.

(CCS) Beauty - The same goes for this one . . .

(CCS) That Day - . . .and this one.

(CCS) Regular or Extra Crispy - This will turn out to be disgusting. The only thing I can say is Psycho Knife-weilding Cannibalistic Child.

Thanks.

I'm so sorry that my work is crap. I'll make it better next time.


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Key to her Heart

Chapter 2

"Draco-san, what's in Hogwarts?" Sakura asked innocently, nervously fingering the light pink robe she was wearing. "Why is everyone wearing black? Are you a relative of Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran hid a smile while Tomoyo looked at Draco, anxious for an answer.

They were on the Hogwarts Express and were sharing a compartment. For some reason, Eriol was not with them. He mumbled something about a Professor McGonagal and a prefect.

"For your first question, Sakura, Hogwarts is a school for magic. They teach wizards and witches how to use their powers to the fullest. In Hogwarts, students are required to wear simple black robes," Draco said, motioning to his own robe, "That is the answer to your second question. Now for your third question, ask Xiao Lang to answer it."

Syaoran turned red and looked away from Sakura. This made Tomoyo and Draco laugh.

"Draco-kun, even though Sakura-chan and Li-kun professed their love for each other, they still act like this," Tomoyo told Draco. "Wait until you hear how they told each other. For some reason, they only admit their feelings when they are about to die."

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan. Not now," begged Sakura who turned bright red. "I want to know about Syaoran-kun and Draco-san's relation."

"We're second cousins," Syaoran finally said. "His mother is the first cousin of my father. We met each other right before I went to Japan. We grew quite close then because I was hiding from Meilin, and he was hiding from Grab and Doyle."

Draco laughed outright. "Crabbe and Goyle actually. My father ordered me to stay close to the two idiots."

Sakura seemed satisfied and leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran turned red again and looked out of the window, ignoring the smirks of his other companions. Silence reigned for a while until Sakura remembered a question she has been meaning to ask.

"So . . . how did you get to know Draco-san, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo grinned and looked at Draco as if asking permission to tell the tale. He nodded and grinned as well. The two looked at each other as if enjoying a private joke.

"Do you remember the time when we were eight and I spent the summer in England?" Tomoyo asked the other girl. Sakura nodded and urged her to continue. "Mother had a buisness thing with Draco's father and I was _forced_ to be with Draco," she said, stressing the word "forced."

Draco looked mock insulted and decided to take the task of story-telling into his own hands. "She didn't like me at first because I was . . ."

"a boy"

"Let me finish the tale, Tomoyo," Draco said, putting a hand upon Tomoyo's mouth to keep her from interupting him again. "As I was saying, she didn't like me because I was a boy. I didn't like her either, but in the end, we got along and were as close as siblings."

"He told me that I had to call him "big brother" because he was months older than I am."

"Right."

Sakura giggled and looked at Syaoran who looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Where's Eriol-kun?"

Syaoran crossed his hands and looked annoyed. "I do not know where the evil reincarnation of Clow Reed is."

"Clow Reed?" Draco asked. He knows all about the most powerful sorcerer in the wizarding world, but didn't know about Eriol.

The other three told him all about what happened in Tomoeda, taking up the time of the entire trip. Draco was thoroughly amused by their whole escapade.

* * *

Author's note . . .

A/N: This is very short. I just made it to explain a few things. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

Please review and give a few suggestions. Read my other stories as well.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Key to her Heart

Chapter 3

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Daidouji-san," Eriol said breathlessly as he slid the door of the compartment. "Come with me up front as soon as Daidouji-san puts on the robe given to her. Hurry up. We're almost at Hogwarts."

"Hiiragizawa-kun, relax," said Tomoyo in a soothing voice. "I just have to put it on top of the clothes I'm wearing now. Why do we have to go up front?" she asked as she wore the long purple robe.

"Yes, why?" Syaoran echoed suspiciously.

"We can't join the other students," he said. "Explanations later." He then turned to Draco and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Draco, you have to spare me your cousin and friends." Draco nodded.

"Let's go," cried Sakura as she skipped out of the door.

As soon as the Hogwarts Express reached the school, the four foreigners were directed to the office of the Headmaster Dumbledore. Draco was, of course, curious, but still did what he enjoy doing every school year: he pissed Harry Potter off.

Each student went towards their respectable House tables and sat down chatting and wondering where the bright-eyed Headmaster was. Draco suspected that he was with Eriol and the other but did not say a thing. He was already occupied with staying away from Crabbe and Goyle.

The first years already entered and the sorting hat ceremony started, but Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. Everybody was anxious, hungry, annoyed and curious. Not even the professors seemed to know where the headmaster was.

After ten minutes of waiting silently, Dumbledore appeared and was smiling from ear to ear. Four teenagers followed him. The two females were wearing robes of pink and purple while the brown haired boy wore an odd green Chinese robe. The other boy was wearing an extremely weird robe of black and blue.

The only one who knew who these people were was Draco, who wisely decided to keep silent. The remaining students whispered amongst themselves.

"I'm delighted and honored to introduce these four new comers to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore looking at the four beside him. "These are Sakura Kinomoto, Xiao Lang Li, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa."

The muggle-borns gasped when they heard the name Tomoyo. Tomoyo was quite well known as the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, one of the richest and most successful businesswomen.

"Sakura Kinomoto is the new mistress of the Clow Cards, now called Sakura Cards. Xiao Lang is the heir to the throne of the Li Clan in Hong Kong, and Eriol Hiiragizawa is the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

This time the ones who were born in wizarding families were the ones to gasp. They know all about Clow Reed, the Li Clan and the Clow Cards. They were surprised to know that innocent looking Sakura was the mistress of those powerful cards.

"They will only join a few classes because their magical powers are quite different from yours. They will also need the quidditch field every morning. Understood?"

Everyone in the hall nodded silently and resumed staring at the four.

"Good. Now, Mr. Li will join the Slytherins, Ms. Kinimoto will join the Hufflepuffs, and both Ms. Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa will join the Ravenclaws."

Cheers erupted from the three houses, dinner began and so did the school year.

"Li-kun, wake up!" cried an amused Tomoyo. Sakura and she were inside one of the boy's dormitories with four other half-naked men staring at them in horror. Sakura was busy yawning.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" Draco half asked, half whined, covering himself with his blanket. "You're not allowed here."

"I wouldn't be here if he woke up," replied Tomoyo. "What's wrong with him anyway? He usually never sleeps."

One of the other boys grinned. "That's why we gave him a sleeping potion. He kept on murmuring last night."

"You did what?" Sakura shrieked, running beside her sleeping lover. "Syaoran-kun! Syaoran! Wake up!"

"Do you have any awakening potion?" Tomoyo asked patiently, eyeing the boy who told them what they did to Syaoran. When the boy shook his head, Tomoyo screamed in annoyance and ran out of the room leaving four bewildered boys to deal with a hyperventilating Sakura.

"Sakura, calm down," said Draco. "He's not dead."

"We have to train," Sakura answered.

"Train?"

She nodded and then grabbed the front of Draco's shirt. "I could kill you right now. Eriol will do something hard today and I'll fail if he isn't with me," she screamed and then let go of Draco's shirt to grab Syaoran's. "WAKE UP!"

"Sakura-chan, I'll fix it don't worry," a deep voice came from the door. Sakura turned around and saw a smiling Eriol being dragged by a fuming Tomoyo. Draco couldn't help laughing but the others with him looked at Clow Reed's reincarnation with fear.

Eriol took out the golden key he used the day before and placed it on top of Syaoran's head. He mumbled a chant in Latin and then all of a sudden Syaoran's body was surrounded by purple light. After a few seconds, Syaoran woke up with a start.

"What are you doing to me, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran cried, putting his arms in front of his face for protection. He then noticed Sakura smiling happily and Tomoyo smirking. "What are they doing here?"

"Waking you up, sword-boy," Tomoyo answered sharply and pulled her best friend and Eriol out of the room. "Dress up, get your sword and meet us at the field." She slammed the door.

Syaoran quickly obeyed and grabbed a black orb tied to a string. He then recalled the events of the night and turned to his cousin scowling. He mouthed "I'll get you later," and followed his friends.

Draco decided from that time on that he has very odd and absurd relations.

"About time you got here, Li-kun," Tomoyo smirked and held her camera up to video Syaoran's red and sweaty face. "We have to finish quickly because the Gryffindor Quidditch Team will practice after." She looked at a bunch of people wearing scarlet robes and holding broomsticks on the stands.

Syaoran nodded and went to Sakura who was holding her pink wand. He turned the black orb into a sword and started stretching beside her. Sakura looked at the cards on her hands and then at Eriol as if trying to figure out what he has planned.

"Daidouji-san, if you can do the honors," said Eriol, smiling at the raven-haired girl who taped her two favorite people.

Tomoyo immediately put down the video camera she was holding and started to hum an ominous melody. A shield of silver materialized around the Quidditch field. The Gryffindors looked surprised and so did Draco, who decided to come out and watch them.

"I find out that I have the gift of sound just a few weeks ago, and now I have to create a barrier every time you torture Sakura-chan and Li-kun," she told Eriol.

"Not today," Eriol said with a smile. "You and I will team up against them. We'll see how they can handle both of us at the same time."

"Good," replied Tomoyo.

She saw Draco from the corner of her eye and told Eriol to wait. She made a small hole on the barrier she just created and went out to talk to her friend. After handing him the video camera and ordering him to film the battle, she went back in and smiled evilly.

Eriol turned the golden key into his staff and gave Tomoyo a temporary ability to fly by giving her the same butterfly wings that his guardian, Ruby Moon, had. He then pulled out a normal magic wand from his robe and placed it at the throat of Tomoyo. 

__

"Sonorus" he said and quickly told Tomoyo not to speak.

He then plunged his staff into the ground and shouted "Geb." Out of the ground, a giant made out of rocks appeared. Eriol jumped on its shoulder and Tomoyo flew to the other. Syaoran and Sakura were surprised.

"I didn't know Tomoyo would fight us too . . ." gasped Sakura as she used the fly card. "Syaoran, what chances do we have of wining?"

"Right now, I don't know. We can defeat that rock thing, I think, but I'm not so sure about Tomoyo's abilities and Eriol's annoying magic powers," Syaoran sighed. "I think we should stay cautious of Tomoyo at the moment. Eriol has been teaching her how to use that irritating gift of hers. She made me trip a million times back in Tomoe-"

Their conversation was cut short by a loud high note from Tomoyo, which caused the ground to shake. This started off the training.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist giving Tomoyo the gift of sound. It's just so adorable.

The only classes that Sakura and Syaoran will have are the ones without the need for wands. That means potions, Divination, etc. Eriol and Tomoyo will be taking a little bit of everything so that Tomoyo's power will be better and so that Eriol could teach her new stuff.

I have to research a bit more for spells and such, and as soon as I find what I need, I'll write the next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think. I might include some suggestions.

A/N: I keep on making so many mistakes. I am so sorry for uploading two Chapter 2's. I hope you like this one.

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Key to her Heart

Chapter 4

"How am I supposed to win if she uses those stupid song and voice cards of hers?" an extremely annoyed Tomoyo Daidouji asked her companion on their way to Ancient Runes. "I still can't believe that Syaoran trashed those pretty wings you gave me."

Eriol looked down to meet her gaze. He thought she looked very pretty when she was smiling, but discovered that she looked almost more beautiful when she was irritated.

"Well, you did tear the sleeve of his costume," he said helpfully. It only succeeded in making the girl more stubborn.

"That's different," she said. "I am a woman."

"I see."

Fifth years from the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin gathered inside the cold dungeon and was by no means quiet while waiting for the professor. The Gryffindors didn't find any reason to respect Professor Snape, while the Slytherins were very comfortable with him. The only one who was silent was the newcomer, Syaoran Li.

"Hey Li, weren't you the one who fought in the field today?" a red head—Weasley, said Draco—asked him. "It was awesome. Where's your sword?"

Syaoran remained silent and glared at the boy. Ron immediately backed away and went muttering incoherent things towards his two best friends. Beside him, Draco laughed.

"You've managed to scare off a Weasley on your first day," Draco informed him with more than a hint of amusement evident in his voice. "Congratulations."

Syaoran looked at him in irritation and confusion. "What's a Weasley?" he asked in Mandarin.

Draco grinned and laughed again. "He," he pointed towards Ron, "is a Weasley."

"So?"

"He is the best friend of the famous Harry Potter, my enemy."

"And I care why?"

"You are my kin."

"So?"

"Don't you pity me?" Draco asked him with a smirk and mock pleading eyes.

"No. You've been into so much trouble already. What did this Potter do to you anyway?"

"Just by being alive."

"And?"

"He should've died."

"You have a big problem, both in your life and in your brain."

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to hit Syaoran on the head, which, of course, didn't work. "Thanks a lot cousin. Let me just tell you that you grow kinder everyday."

"I know," Syaoran smirked and stared at the teacher's desk in front. He decided to ignore any other thing that anybody—even Draco—tells him.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doors slammed open causing the fire on the torches to flicker. The feared Professor Snape had just arrived.

"McGonagall's wand waving gets on my nerves too much," Snape said in a hiss. "The only art in the magic world is Potions. She just can't seem to understand the beauty of a sizzling cauldron, much like these pathetic students I have to teach."

The class remained silent throughout the ranting of their teacher. They have learned that vexing the professor during times such as that would not be a good idea.

"And now that idiotic Bla—Glasgow—has come to take the Dark Arts," Snape continued as he brought out a dark cauldron and some ingredients. In the corner of Syaoran's eye, a coal-haired boy stiffened at the mention of "Glasgow." Syaoran decided to investigate later on.

Professor Snape looked up and glared at his students. "We'll be learning the dangerous _amour _potion," he was surprised that nobody seemed the least bit interested. "It's also quite well known as the love potion."

As soon as he said it, the class perked up in excitement and started whispering to each other. The only one who remained indifferent was Syaoran.

"Use of this potion is illegal," Snape warned them. "Once you're found with it here at Hogwarts, you will be expelled."

At once, most of the students looked sheepish and lowered their heads.

"Too bad we can't use it on the card mistress girl," the sandy haired boy in front of Syaoran sighed sadly. "She's someone worth catching too."

At the moment Syaoran heard this, he turned red in anger. He was about to punch the boy when Draco decided to spare the other boy's life and stopped him.

"Getting jealous, are we?" Draco taunted as he desperately held on to his cousin's arm. Syaoran slowly calmed down. This was when Draco smirked. "There was a time that nothing could disgruntle you, my friend. Has Sakura become that important to you?"

Syaoran decided not to grace that question with a comment but he still turned red.

Draco grinned and leaned over to talk to the boy who infuriated Li Syaoran. "Oi, Finnigan," he smiled when Seamus gave him an annoyed look. "I don't think talking like that about the card mistress in front of him," he jerked his thumb towards Syaoran, "would be such a good idea."

Seamus looked at Syaoran, who was giving him a venomous glare, and gulped. He looked away, making a mental note to never let the word card mistress ever cross his lips again.

Tomoyo and Eriol soon found the classroom for Ancient Runes and were surprised to see it void of anyone but a girl with honey colored hair that appeared to be panting. Realizing that it was Sakura, the two sat beside her, one on each side, and started asking why she seemed so tired. They were also surprised to see her in class so early.

"There's this guy—Finch-Fletchy, I think—from my house who wouldn't stop following me," Sakura explained, turning red from embarrassment. "I had to run away from him. He wouldn't give me a moment's rest."

Tomoyo smirked. She looked at Eriol and found out that he was smiling—almost grinning—as well.

"Kawaii!" she cried out. Sakura immediately tried not to look at her. "Dear Sakura has been turning quite a few heads around here!"

Eriol nodded in agreement. "I wonder how Syaoran is taking all this," he remarked. At the mention of Syaoran, Sakura blushed. "He must be quite angry."

Tomoyo grinned widely. "Quite angry is an understatement, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"So sorry, Daidouji-san," Eriol smiled.

A very quiet but very audible "hoe" was heard from Sakura. Both Ravenclaws laughed.

Syaoran looked at the ingredients' list he was holding incredulously and then turned to stare at his cousin. "Ashwinder eggs? Who in their right mind would drink anything with ashwinder eggs? What about phoenix feathers? Where will we get that? A teaspoon of powdered unicorn horn? Are you sure this is the correct list?"

Draco sighed. "I just do not understand why Aunt Yelan allowed you to stay with muggles for a long time. You don't know anything about these creatures. Phoenix and unicorns are real. They just hide from muggles and live in sacred land. Don't ask me anymore about these animals. Ask the giant, Hagrid, he's been living with them."

"I see. Anyway, what do you have against muggles and muggle-born wizards?" Syaoran asked as he plucked a hair from the phoenix feather that Snape handed to him. "Isn't Daidouji-san one? I know Sakura-chan isn't."

Draco frowned but still continued on measuring the powdered horn. "Tomoyo is not a mudblood. The Amamiya's were simply unaware of their magical capabilities," he answered. "As for my dislike for muggles, it's just that I'm a pure-blood that's all. In the hierarchy of wizards, I am supposedly superior to them. The problem is that Gryffindor and Dumbledore are real muggle-supporters unlike Vol—my father."

"That sounds unreasonable."

Draco shrugged. "I guess it is but that was how I was brought up. It isn't very different from your family's obsessed nature with Clow Reed's artifacts."

"They were NOT obsessed with Clow Reed's artifacts. It's kind of like religion that each one in the clan respected," Syaoran countered.

"That was exactly what I meant," Draco said while slowly adding the ashwinder eggs to the boiling water. "I respect what my family believes in. It just so happens that my family believes in keeping the wizard world pure."

"I guess."

"Okay. We just have to add the powdered horn, the phoenix feather and a piece from the man or woman who the person who'll drink this fall in love with," Draco said absently.

"You do that. I'll just ask the professor something," Syaoran said, standing up from his seat. "I have to clear up some schedule mishap. Don't do anything stupid."

Draco nodded. "I will, don't worry. It will be finished as soon as you get back here."

With that, Syaoran walked away, leaving his cousin to finish off the potion.

* * *

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. The whole plot is starting here if you didn't notice.

I swear I can't write. Take pity on me and please review.

Okay, I changed the rating to PG13 and I might change it to R if the story requires it. It will also have angst, drama, romance, and the works as the story progresses. So please, don't be bored just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Key to her Heart

Chapter 5

The Saturday morning was not pleasant for Tomoyo that day. It had been a month since she and Eriol had been training her newly acquired power but she has yet to defeat Sakura in their mock battles. Although she was usually a very patient person, her inability to win proved to be testing it.

At the moment though, her mind was on more recent matters: her stomach. She has been waiting at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall for her mentor, Eriol, who told her to wait before eating anything. Of course, she didn't know the reason for it. She was only told to obey or get tortured during the next practice session, which was that day. Needless to say, she obeyed.

__

But I will soon disobey if he doesn't come in five seconds, thought Tomoyo.

__

Five . . .

Four . . .

Three . . .

Two . . .

"Don't be impatient Daidouji-san," a male voice disrupted her countdown.

Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol smiling at her. She frowned and greeted him with a sigh and a whine. "What is it with you and reading people's minds, Hiiragizawa-kun? Don't you know it's rude? What is even more rude is to keep a lady waiting."

Eriol bowed deeply as a sign of apology, ignoring the odd looks he received from the people around him. He straightened and sat down next to her. "I humbly apologize for the inconvenience, Daidouji-san, but you must understand that this is a necessary precaution against anything which may cause your powers to dysfunction."

The girl smiled at him amusedly. "I've been eating without supervision all my life, Hiiragizawa-kun. I don't think that there is any food that my stomach can't take."

Eriol smiled. "Yes, but there is the danger of potions."

"Now you're being paranoid."

"I am merely being cautious."

"Too cautious."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

Tomoyo laughed out loud. "That is such a cliché line. I would've thought that you have better lines than that."

"Only in Latin, my dear."

She looked at him in wonder. He was still smiling amidst all the teasing she gave him. She knew for a fact that most people would probably be screaming at her that very moment, but not him. _He has all the patience of the world_, she thought.

"Not all the patience, Daidouji-san. I only have merely a portion of it," said Eriol. "Right now, my stomach is proving to be the better of me and it's quickly losing patience. Might we postpone this argument for another more suitable time, preferably when we are both full?"

Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically; she was hungry as well.

Eriol placed his hands above the dishes in the usual manner and seemed to stay quite still. The food started glowing faintly but soon disappeared. He opened his eyes and was about to tell Tomoyo to start eating when he was interrupted by the sound of applause behind him.

"Bravo! Bravo Master Hiiragizawa!" a wizened voice cried. Everyone looked at their Headmaster in amazement. "I have never seen such amazing control over raw magic."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

"You are very welcome," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I must urge you to forgive me, Miss Daidouji. I have detained you too long from your breakfast. Carry on, I beg you."

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile back at the fatherly man. "It is no bother at all, professor."

"Ah! Then by Oddwit, Chiro and Flick, I say farewell and depart to my seat for my coffee and toast await!" he said and marched back to the high table to do as he pleased.

"Now that was odd," remarked Tomoyo as she buttered her toast lightly and bit into it. She sighed and looked at Eriol in sorrow. "I would give anything for a cup of green tea and a bowl of rice."

Eriol grinned. "Homesick?"

"Yes."

"Then you can remove it all when we train after breakfast."

Tomoyo sighed and finished off her dry breakfast.

Syaoran and Draco entered the great hall and would have been in time to see Dumbledore return to his seat after the chat with Eriol and Tomoyo if they weren't too absorbed in their argument. The former seemed to be shaking his head in constant negative while the latter seemed to be persuading him with something.

"It will bring Slytherin more house points," Draco said in a persuading manner. He has been repeating that line for the millionth time since he had spoken to Syaoran. He was trying to convince his cousin to accept the request to keep the amour potions with them for the time being until Professor Snape had the time and space to grade them. Syaoran did not want to for some reason.

Syaoran sighed and plopped down on his seat. "I told you that I do not care the slightest bit about house points. I just don't understand why you want to take those potions so badly."

"House points," Draco answered simply. "We have been losing to the Gryffindors for the past four years. We need to regain the Slytherin honor back. Tell me why you don't want to."

As Draco expected, Syaoran blushed. "Hiiragizawa and Daidouji," he mumbled.

"Yes Li-kun?" two sweet sounding voices called from behind them.

Syaoran turned around and saw Eriol and Tomoyo giving him almost identical smiles. The only difference was that Eriol's smile was evil, while Tomoyo's smile was dreamy in a way.

"I wish I had my video camera with me," Tomoyo sighed in despair. "I would name this 'Syaoran's love potion troubles.' Now, if only Sakura would come to find about it, everything will be perfect."

"Find out about what, Tomoyo-chan?" the foresaid girl asked in confusion.

__

This is perfect, thought Draco as he saw the card mistress speak to them. _The only one who can persuade Xiao Lang to agree to me is she. I just have to manipulate the story to my favor a bit and I get my way with the potions._

"Sakura," he said, deciding to take his plan into action. "Xiao Lang refuses to do something for the benefit of the whole Slytherin house. He's being unfair and unreasonable."

"Why?"

Draco grinned inwardly as Syaoran groaned. His plan was working. "Professor Snape asked us to keep the amour potions our class had made in exchange for thirty house points. The house points will greatly benefit our house."

"Syaoran," Sakura gave her lover a reproaching look. "Why don't you do it for the sake of you house? I'm sure that keeping those potions in your dorm wouldn't be bothersome."

Syaoran sighed in defeat and knew that he couldn't resist her; Tomoyo's snicker proved that to him. He didn't have a reason to refuse either. Tomoyo and Eriol found out all about it anyway and they were the main reason he didn't want to agree with Draco. They would tease him to no end.

"Fine," he said and pecked Sakura on the cheek before he slumped towards the Slytherin table to avoid the sick smile of Eriol, the teasing one of Tomoyo, and the triumphant grin of Draco.

"Until now, you've only just been releasing raw magic," Eriol told Tomoyo as they walked towards the Quidditch Field to train. "People who have powers usually use devices such as wands or staffs—in Li-san's case, swords—, which would give you better control over your own magic."

"Of course, the foresaid devices can't be used with your unusual magic," he continued as Tomoyo listened to him earnestly. "Since your type of magic is of sound, what you can use is what can control it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Musical instruments," Tomoyo told him. "I'll have to pass my magic through the instrument and direct it using the different tones, I guess."

Eriol smiled he always knew that Tomoyo was quick to understand things. She was an intelligent girl who had great observation skills. "What instruments can you play Tomoyo? I already have an idea but I want to know if you might now of something better."

"I know how to play the piano, basic violin, basic guitar," Tomoyo mused thoughtfully, "and the flute. I know how to play the flute quite well."

"Excellent," said Eriol. This was better than he thought. He didn't have to teach her how to play an instrument after all. "I believe that the flute would be the best choice. It is much like a wand and could handle your sound magic quite well. Did you know that the only other person who had the same power as you used the harp?"

"Really? Who is it? Can I meet him or her sometime?"

"I think that would be impossible for he has been dead for a long time now," Eriol answered. "The man was Orpheus; I'm sure that you have heard of the name. I'll tell you more about your magic tomorrow."

When Tomoyo agreed, Eriol took a long thin box from his cloak and handed it to Tomoyo. She grinned and opened it to reveal a silver flute with odd runes engraved on it.

"It's so beautiful," the girl gasped and hugged it close to her. "Is it mine now?"

Eriol nodded and smiled. _She looks beautiful in every mood she's in, _he told himself. _Beautiful . . . I'm glad that I'm Clow Reed; if I weren't, I would probably fall in love with her. She's witty, intelligent, graceful, charming, modest, sweet, innocent, curious, and beautiful. Tomoyo Daidouji is a very special person._

He was too deep in thought that he didn't see Tomoyo about to jump on him until it was too late. They both fell on the floor, Tomoyo on top of Eriol. The poor boy blushed mildly.

__

Maybe not even Clow Reed can stop the hormones of Eriol Hiiragizawa, he thought ruefully.

"Oh Eriol! I am so sorry!" Tomoyo cried as she tried to get off of him. Instead of getting off, she succeeded in falling on him again.

"It's fine Daidouji-san," said Eriol as he helped her stand up. He was very grateful for the fact that no one saw them. Syaoran would probably have the time of his life teasing him as pay back for all those times Eriol had embarrassed him.

The two didn't talk on the remainder of the way towards the Quidditch field. Tomoyo was busy practicing some songs she knew on her flute while Eriol thought of his new found discovery about the possibility of falling in love with Tomoyo.

He finally dismissed the fact as soon as they had reached their destination. He decided that he should let time decide the matters that he cannot control. Instead of troubling himself further, he focused on what he had to do at the moment: train Tomoyo.

* * *

A/N: I just recently discovered that my story isn't doing as well as I hoped it would be. I'm just no good in writing and nothing anyone says could change the inevitable fact: I am a failure, a writer wannabe.

Or maybe I'm just pissed that nobody reads this.

Anyway, I just want to make it clear that Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran are only taking those subjects that do not require wand handling. The reason that they are there is because of the whole Voldemort thing. I'll explain that one on the following chapters. Eriol is learning everything. This is final . . . I think.

Everything I wrote is necessary for the story. Everything will be explained as the story progresses. Please be patient with me.

I'm sorry for the breakfast thing if anyone was offended. Being an asian, I just can't spend the day without rice.

There, I've said I'll I wanted. Please Review. PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Lure of Song

Chapter 6

"I hate you," Tomoyo groaned as Eriol dragged her out of the Ravenclaw common room to train. "You almost killed me yesterday. Where did you get the idea that balls with wings should attack me?"

Eriol gave her a smile and continued pulling her towards the field obviously not intending to answer her question. "Quickly now, Sakura and Syaoran are waiting. We're going to have another mock battle today."

The girl groaned again and pulled herself and her companion to a stop. "NO! I will not fight them again. Can't you see I can't defeat Sakura if she has those song and voice cards of hers?"

"That's why I gave you a flute."

Knowing that she can't possibly win any argument with her mentor, she allowed him to resume dragging her towards the Quidditch Field. She just suddenly realized that she did not know what Quidditch was. "Hiiragizawa-kun, what does Quidditch mean? Is it a person or something?"

"It's a game; a very famous game in the wizarding world. You'll be able to see it tomorrow, I think," Eriol answered in a tone that declared the discussion about the topic to be over. He added another thing though. "I don't see why you don't know about it. Didn't anyone from the House tell you?"

Tomoyo gave him a grin and lowered her head to hide a blush that had just crept up her face. She gave a deep sigh and looked at her friend. "I'm not exactly a very sociable person, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol looked mildly surprised for a split second before his neutral mask took over his face again. "I see. I didn't notice it back in Tomoeda. You seemed to be one of the most friendly people there."

Tomoyo brushed the thought away with a wave of her hand. "I'm comfortable in Tomoeda, having lived there all my life."

The sorcerer nodded in understanding and proceeded to walk in silence.

"Where did she get that flute thing of hers?" Sakura asked a very irritated Syaoran, who has been trying to avoid the blows of Eriol's newest creature: the Khnum. It was a giant with a man's body and a ram's head. It almost looked like a Taurus except it was much bigger and fiercer.

"Probably from the same idiot who created this monster," Syaoran cried out to her as he narrowly avoided another punch. "When does this thing tire?"

"Possibly never," the cardmistress answered him.

For once, Syaoran and Sakura seemed to be losing to the combined powers of Eriol and Tomoyo. Their main advantage of disabling Tomoyo's magic to function was lost due to the flute Tomoyo now used to transmit her power through instead of using her voice. The flute also allowed her to use new attacks by distorting the sound waves to create weapon-like energies.

Tomoyo was grinning wildly at her place on the air. After years of standing on the sidelines and watching her best friend get all the glory, she would be able to attain victory as well.

"She's playing with us," Sakura whined as she dodged another sound attack from Tomoyo. "Before we can actually get to her, we have to destroy this bull-thing first."

"I can see that," Syaoran said, trying to land an attack on the Khnum and failing. The amber-eyed boy spared a glance at the two hovering above them and saw the mage in deep meditation surrounded by a translucent black shield. An idea popped into the head of the future ruler of the Li clan. "We have to stop the source of the Khnum: Hiiragizawa."

Sakura nodded and took out a card to use.

Tomoyo continued her random attacks at the two when she noticed that they were gone. The Khnum looked around in confusion while the one controlling it furrowed his eyebrows. It seemed to Tomoyo that even the all-knowing Eriol could be deceived once in a while.

The mistress of sound looked around her surroundings suspiciously, trying to find out where their enemies had gone. Sakura's probably using the illusion card, she told herself, but where? At the moment she felt something gathering energy above her, she looked up just in time to see Syaoran, who was being held up by Sakura, about to attack Eriol with lightning.

"Eriol!" she screamed, forgetting formalities for a moment. "Watch out!"

Eriol looked up too late for Syaoran's attack already reached the mage's weak shield. The blast of lightning destroyed it and startled Eriol, causing him to fall towards the ground.

Tomoyo panicked and immediately played a high note on her flute followed by a string of gentler ones. Eriol levitated in the air as Tomoyo flew over to steady him until he could regain his breath and use his magic to make him fly again.

"Arigatou Tomoyo," Eriol said. "I don't think I can continue the battle. Li hit me harder than I thought."

Concern flashed in Tomoyo's amethyst eyes as she lowered Eriol and herself on the ground. She called out to Sakura and Syaoran, who were still floating up in the air watching them, to help her help Eriol.

"Does anything hurt Hiiragiawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked him as she lay him down on the ground. "Do I have to call Madame Pomfrey to bring you to the clinic?"

Eriol smiled at her. "I'm fine." He gave her a scrutinizing look and spoke again. "Did I hear you shout out my first name before Syaoran almost killed me?" Tomoyo blushed and nodded. "You can call me that. I'd rather call you Tomoyo-chan anyway," he informed her as closed his eyes to rest.

"Eriol-kun is much easier to say than Hiiragizawa-kun," she smiled. "You just had to pick a long name."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura's shrill voice echoed in the Quidditch field as she ran towards her two raven-haired. "Oh no! We killed him! Syaoran-kun, how could you?"

"I'm not quite dead, Sakura-chan," Eriol told her as he tried to sit up. "Although your boyfriend hates me, I don't think he'd kill me just yet. I think he just wanted me unconscious."

Syaoran glared at him and helped him up.

"Since my magic is drained and I can't stand up, I guess I'll just have to tell you about your magic instead of training you in it," Eriol said as he sat up on his bed to face Tomoyo. They were in the boy's dormitory since Madame Pomfrey ordered him to stay in bed. Tomoyo didn't care the least if going to the boy's dorm was not allowed and neither did Eriol.

Tomoyo grinned. "At least I don't get injured by this," she told him as Eriol gave a laugh. "So, what's the deal with Orpheus?"

"Of course you have heard his tragic love story," Eriol started, "about how he lost his love due to a thoughtless glance. After he lost Eurydice, he wrote a book, which is now forever lost, about the power he possessed. There were numerous songs and chants that could only be used with your sort of magic. Clow was able to own it for a while but he died before he was able to finish reading it."

"That's too bad. So what's it got to do with me?" Tomoyo asked. "If we don't have the book, that means it's gone. There's nothing we can do about it. If Clow accidentally destroyed it . . ."

"Clow didn't accidentally destroy it," Eriol sighed. "He hid it. He wanted to hide it from evil hands. There are some songs and chants that are too dangerous to be used. It would be much better if we would be able to get our hands on it before someone evil does."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're being paranoid again, Eriol-kun," she groaned. "First, you have to check what I eat. Now, you have this crazy notion that someone might use my powers for evil purposes."

Before Eriol could answer, inhuman shrieks erupted from the bedroom door. They turned to see four boys, who are Eriol's roommates looking at them oddly.

"What is she doing here?" a pale raven-haired boy, who they recognized as Terry Boot, squeaked. "She's not allowed here!"

Eriol gave a tired sigh and looked at Tomoyo. "It's as if they've never seen a girl before. Do you want to leave and continue tomorrow?"

Tomoyo grinned. "It seems that I'm not wanted." She stood up from the bed and was about to leave when she decided to create some trouble for her mentor. She turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Bye Eriol!" she said impishly, and airily walked pass the astounded boys and the door. Eriol merely stared after her.

"Okaaaaaaaaay," another boy called Clark Baker said. "What was that all about Clow Reed?"

Eriol snapped out of his daze and smiled uncertainly at his roommates. "I'm not Clow Reed and that was nothing."

"Sure it was nothing," a blonde boy said as he took out a book and fixed the glasses on top of his nose. "It might be nothing to you but being kissed by a pretty girl such as her is something to us."

Eriol smiled again and assured them that nothing had happened although he knew for a fact that none of them had believed him. I'll get you for this Tomoyo Daidouji, he thought darkly.

* * *

A/N: Here is the sixth chapter to The Key to her Heart. Actually, I already changed the name to Lure of Song since I decided that the previous title was very pathetic. Key to her Heart? Ha! I can't believe that I actually used that title for my first five chapters.

How do you like the start of E+T here? I am absolutely neutral about it. I don't hate it nor do I love it.

Please Please PLEASE Review. Do you see the lousy number of reviews I have? Indulge me and review.

P.S. Do me a favor and read my other stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lure of Song**

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning my fellow Hufflepuffs!" the jade eyed bubbly girl greeted as she sat on their table. It was a beautiful morning for her since Eriol couldn't use powerful magic at the moment, having been drained by Syaoran's attack. It meant that she would be able to oversleep for the next few days.

"Good morning Sakura," Draco greeted. Syaoran mumbled his greeting and told Draco to hurry up with what he wanted to tell the card mistress. The Li clan leader wanted to talk to Sakura about something confidential. "Since my cousin," Draco gave Syaoran a look, "wants me to bother someone else," his eye wandered to where Eriol and Tomoyo were bickering, "I'll make this short." Draco suddenly went down on his knees and tried his best to look like a lost little puppy. "Watch the Quidditch game, please!"

"Hoe!" Sakura said and looked at her boyfriend in confusion. She didn't know what Quidditch was and why Draco wanted her to watch it. Syaoran rolled his eyes and forced Draco to stand up.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco said happily as he literally skipped towards the Ravenclaw table, leaving a confused Sakura and an irritated Syaoran.

"Hoe . . ."

"I don't understand what's wrong with it," Tomoyo said haughtily. She fiercely bit her bun and glared at her mentor. "So I kiss you to get you into trouble. It's not as if you don't try to kill me everyday."

Eriol sighed but retained his neutral mask. He couldn't even make the girl feel guilty. "It was embarrassing, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo's face puffed up in the same way Sakura's face does when her brother teases her. "Oh! So now getting kissed by me is an embarrassment!"

Eriol winced, knowing that he just made the situation worse. "Tomoyo . . ."

_"Oh! So now getting kissed by me is an embarrassment!"_

Those few words had just excited Draco as he heard it from his dear childhood friend. He always loved the romantic and was extremely pleased with the fact that Tomoyo and Eriol might just become a new couple if he plays matchmaker. Stars twinkled in his eyes.

"Malfoy," a familiar voice drew him out of his fantasy. "What are you doing here?"

Draco recognized the voice as Terry Boot's, a roommate of Eriol. The boy might know something about what Eriol and Tomoyo was talking about. "I was going to talk to Tomoyo before you stopped me," Draco informed the boy. Although Draco thought the boy might be able to help, he didn't have to treat him civilly.

Terry's face broke into a smirk as he drew into the only possible conclusion. "Don't bother trying to get Daidouji, Malfoy. She's too occupied with Hiiragizawa to notice you."

Draco blinked once, twice, and then three times. The very idea of falling in love with Tomoyo was preposterous. It was unthinkable. "I have no intention to _get_ Tomoyo," Draco assured Terry. "What's going on between Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa?"

Terry Boot smirked and told Draco all about the incident in the dorm before taking off to prepare to watch the Quidditch match. An enlightened Draco happily went towards the still bickering couple. _Or soon would be couple, _Draco amended.

"Tomoyo my darling sister!" Draco called out, his face radiant. He was going to have great fun. Great fun! "I have positively delightful news! Very very fantastic!"

Tomoyo looked at him, still frowning because of her argument with Eriol. She lifted an eyebrow at her so-called brother. He was acting rather odd and much too happy. Something's going on, she concluded then glared. There's nothing worse than a person being cheerful when you're in a foul mood.

The Slytherin boy ignored her suspicious glare and squeezed himself right in between Eriol and her. He liked annoying Tomoyo as much as he did Potter. The only difference was that he actually liked Tomoyo and extremely disliked the scar boy.

"Tomoyo, please please please watch the Quidditch game of Slytherin and root for me!" Draco said grabbing a bun from her plate and taking a bite. This just irritated the Asian a bit more.

Tomoyo gritted her teeth and tried to stop herself from strangling the happy blonde. Dumb blonde, she told him mentally besides the fact that he can't hear her.

"Will you watch Quidditch?"

There's that word again which tempted Tomoyo want to kill all the male species. Eriol refused to tell her, Syaoran merely pointed at a bunch of broomsticks then walked away silently like he always did, and now Draco wants her to go and watch it. Whatever it may be.

Eriol looked at the girl and cringed at her menacing look. He knew the reason for this. "I don't think that she knows what Quidditch is," Eriol whispered to Draco. The Slytherin boy looked enlightened all of a sudden and turned to Tomoyo happily.

"Oh Tomoyo you are just going to love watching Quidditch!" Draco squealed, reminding Eriol of Nakuru all of a sudden. Draco suddenly held a finger up and looked all knowing. Draco had a scheme in mind and couldn't wait to start it. "It's a game in the wizarding consisting of a golden bird, cannon balls, baseball bats, and other fun stuff! They first played it over the ocean so that whoever fell of their broomstick would die and get eaten by a bunch of sharks right beneath them but now . . ."

Eriol had decided to cease listening to Draco's own version of the history of Quidditch. He now knew what would happen if he combined the characters of Yamazaki and Nakuru. It would make a very hyper Draco Malfoy. He chuckled to himself and took a glance at the raven-haired girl beside the boy beside him. Tomoyo looked at her childhood friend in confusion apparently still deciding whether to believe him or not. Eriol continued merely staring at her until he heard Draco utter some words, which might just get him into trouble.

" . . . And you have to go with a boy from your House to the game. It's a tradition," Draco finished smugly as he looked at the two wide-eyed Ravenclaws in front of him.

"I'm not going then," Tomoyo proclaimed with finality. She was not going to some game with some guy she didn't know.

Draco pouted. "But it's required!"

"No."

Draco glared at the reincarnation of Clow, mentally ordering him to back him up. It would be a very simple task for Eriol since he had all the practice he needed back in Tomoeda with Yamazaki but at the moment he didn't think that he should risk the wrath of Tomoyo. Draco soon realized that Eriol would be of no help to him. He gave Eriol a Syaoran-like glare and looked at the raven-haired girl who had been silently musing for a while now.

"Well . . ." Tomoyo started as she looked at her _brother_, still deciding whether to believe him or not. "I suppose I'll go if I have to but I don't have anyone to go with." She took a look at Draco and gave a hopeful smile. "Can I go with you?"

Draco smirked and explained to her in a very complicated and exaggerated manner that she had to go with someone who's a member of her House. As Tomoyo looked at down at her food to think again, Draco turned to look at the boy beside him and chuckled rather maniacally.

Draco leaned closer to Eriol just so that the boy could hear his very soft whisper of "I'm giving you a chance here. Don't blow it."

Although he was unusually very perceptive about things, Eriol found out that he couldn't understand why Draco was giving him a "chance." He understood what the blonde boy was implying, of course, but why him?

"Eriol," the sweet voice of an angel interrupted his thoughts. Tomoyo looked at him hopefully, nervously, and bitterly. "Would you go with me?"

"I still don't see how the Snitch reminded you of me," Tomoyo pouted as she tried to position herself more comfortably on the bench. She had already found out all about Draco's lies when Draco gave an accidental slip of the tongue before Eriol could answer her. She understood what her so-called brother's intent was, of course, but it nonetheless confused her. At the moment though, she was being forced to watch flying blurs of green and maroon fight over a small golden ball. Eriol taught her all about Quidditch and she now knew that the small golden ball was called Snitch. She also learned that this Snitch was Eriol's inspiration for those flying things that Tomoyo had to defeat during their training. "I don't like being compared to a ball."

_But that ball is beautiful and so are you,_ a part of the magician told him. Eriol brushed this thought away and continued smiling at the ranting lady. _She looks beautiful when she's annoyed, _his subconscious told him but he ignored it.

Tomoyo obviously didn't care for his answer because as soon as she finished complaining, she started cheering for her friend on the broomstick. Eriol noted that it was only she in their house who was rooting for the Slythernis. Almost everyone was for the other team: the Gryffindors.

"Eriol-kun! Look! Draco-kun's head to head with the other seeker!" she squealed in Japanese. She obviously realized that she was the only one cheering for her so-called brother's team as well.

Eriol watched as their friend raced against a jet-haired spectacled boy to reach the golden ball. The other boy, who he soon recognized as the famous Harry Potter, obviously had a much better broomstick compared to Draco but the blonde boy was valiantly trying to beat him. At the final second though, a bludger hit Draco on the arm. Harry reached out a hand and the game was over. Joyful cheers of triumph erupted from three sections of the four-sectioned coliseum.

"Draco-kun!" Tomoyo cried as she rudely shoved her way to her injured friend. Eriol ran off after her.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco's concerned cousin as he helped him stand up. Syaoran had run down from the stands as soon as he saw that the dark ball was about to hit Draco. He was too late though and now Draco had to suffer a broken arm.

Draco smiled weakly and tried to ignore the pain from his arm. "I'm fine."

"Onii-chan!" a panicked Tomoyo cried. "Daijobu?"

"Daijobu."

Eriol soon reached them, panting slightly. He glanced at Tomoyo to see if she was okay and then at Draco to look at his fractured arm. "Madame Pomfrey is about to come," Eriol informed the injured boy. "I could heal it now if you want."

Draco shook his head, wincing a bit from the pain it caused. "I don't think the nurse is going to appreciate that very much." Draco turned to Syaoran. "Could you please tell Crabbe and Goyle that I'm in pain but if I catch them touching anything I own, even if my father ordered them to, I'd kill them?"

The soon to be leader of the Li clan looked at his cousin oddly but didn't question his orders. Syaoran lay Draco on the ground and walked away to look for two idiotic massive buffoons to relay Draco's message.

"You finally get to feel what Harry had suffered, eh Malfoy?" the red headed Ronald Weasley jeered, accompanied by the Potter boy and a bushy haired girl. "It's bloody time you did." They looked so much like hunters about to finish off a hurt prey that Eriol and Tomoyo went to either side of the boy to give him support. Draco looked saddened for a moment but returned Ron's comment with a glare.

The bushy-haired girl looked Tomoyo up and down and scowled. Eriol swore that he saw a hint of jealousy on the girl's face. _Tomoyo's too beautiful for her own good, _Eriol thought ruefully.

"Malfoy," the girl sneered at the blonde boy who was trying his best to show some dignity despite his current disposition. "You use girls as your guard now? What happened to Crabbe and Goyle?"

Tomoyo was so fed up that she couldn't maintain her calm façade. She remained polite though and said, "what would you call yourself then Granger-san? A male?"

Draco and Eriol laughed at her comeback but apparently Granger didn't find it as funny. She raised her hand and was about to strike Tomoyo when Eriol grabbed it and twisted it slightly making the girl wince. Eriol wore a very disturbing frown on his face as he let go of Granger's arm and stood protectively in front of Draco and Tomoyo.

"Hermione, are you okay?" the famous Harry Potter asked her as she winced in response. Hermione's wrist had a bad shade of black and blue.

Ron already seethed with anger and was about to lunge at the trio when the sight of a glaring Li Syaoran halted him. Syaoran was mentally called by Eriol to help them with their slight problem. For some reason, Syaoran's name was already on top of the "don't mess with me" list. Ron turned and started walking away, motioning his two companions to go with him as well.

"Good riddance," Syaoran murmured under his breath.

After the incident, Madame Pomfrey appeared with a stretcher. She was, as usual, all a flurry over her patient and shooed the others away. Draco bid them goodbye and told Syaoran to wait for him in the common room. He said that he had to talk to the young heir of the Li clan. Syaoran, of course, agreed without a word.

Sakura heard all about the incident from Tomoyo and was shocked that her new friends from the Gryffindor house could be that mean. She had been held back by their arithmancy professor concerning her grade and was not able to see what had happened. She told Tomoyo that she'd talk to Hermione-san, Harry-san, and Ronald-san about it.

"Anou . . . Eriol-kun . . . arigato," Tomoyo said meekly, interrupting Eriol's reading. It was already evening and most of the Ravenclaws were already asleep. It seemed that it was only the two of them who remained in the common room.

Eriol looked up and smiled at her warmly. It wasn't his usual smirk or pasted on smile. For once, it was genuine. "Whatever for, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo looked flustered for a moment before answering. "For saving me from the wrath of Granger's slap," she grinned.

"Think nothing of it."

* * *

A/N: The plot is thickening . . . or not. I haven't started the trouble yet but I will when their Christmas break is over. That's when all the problems will arise. BIG problems.

Eriol's lesson for Tomoyo about Orpheus in the last chapter would be relevant.

Sorry to all the Harry, Ron, and Hermione fans out there. I made them very mean. Actually, I don't think that I made them very mean at all. In my point of view, they're as mean to Draco as Draco is to them. But if you have any problems with it, do tell me.

There's a lot of Eriol mush in here. *shivers in disgust* Eriol's attracted to his so called student already.

Draco as match maker . . . that would be interesting. How do you like Draco's character here? He's a Yamazaki/Nakuru crossover. Scary. Draco might be like that among close friends if he's hyper, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I feel sorry for him," the boy whispered silently.

His two best friends shot him a look. Apparently, they didn't think the same as he did.

"What are you sorry for? I mean, I understood that you felt sorry for him before because he didn't have friends but now, he's hanging out with those bloody Japanese. You don't have to feel sorry for anything," the red head snapped and turned back his attention to the chess game he was playing with his girlfriend. "Really, Harry, you have got to stop being so nice."

Hermione nodded her agreement as she moved her knight to eat her boyfriend's pawn. "He's right, you know."

Harry sighed. "I guess."

  


"How are you doing?" Syaoran asked his cousin who was desperately trying to give him a smile on the bed. "Stop acting stupid and remove the fucking smile. It reminds me too of _him_."

Draco snickered. "Who?"

"Him."

"Who _is_ him?" Draco asked although he knew full well who the "him" that Syaoran was talking about was. It wasn't as if the Chinese kid was trying his very hardest to hide the irritation he had for _him_ anyway.

"Don't make me say his blasted name."

"If you don't tell me his 'blasted name,' I'd never find out who 'him' is, would I?"

Syaoran glared. "Hiiragizawa. You know the evil glasses kid."

Draco rolled his eyes. Really, he couldn't understand if his cousin was being immature or just plain stubborn, or both. "Yes well. He does smile a lot doesn't he? Especially around Tomoyo, he smiles a lot—a whole lot."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Exactly what are you saying?"

"The 'evil' magician is crushing over your girlfriend's best friend or haven't you noticed? For the best warrior in the Li clan, you lack perception," Draco said smugly. "Really, maybe I should take martial arts and show you up."

Unfortunately for Draco, Syaoran had already stormed out of the clinic and was on his way to strangling the so called 'evil glasses kid.'

  


"Harry-kun!" Sakura called out to her Gryffindor friend. "Harry-kun! Over here! Mione-chan! Ron-kun! Here!"

The trio looked at each other and walked towards the Japanese. Was she there to bother them about the tournament the day before or was she, as she is wont to do, going to say 'hello?'

"Sakura," Hermione was the first one to greet their friend. "You should stop adding the 'chans' and the 'kun.' We're in England and don't you run out of breath when you say those?" she asked her with a warm smile.

"Hai!"

"She meant yes," Hermione informed the other two whose Japanese vocabulary was _this_ small. "So, what did you want to talk to us about Sakura?"

Sakura tilted her head cutely to one side, trying to remember what she was going to tell them. Oh the woes of having both short memory and attention span. "I can't remember."

Ron chuckled. "Well, if you do remember, do tell. We're already pretty much in suspense about what the card mistress wants to tell us."

Sakura blushed slightly at her title. She didn't really want to go around being called card mistress and being treated like an important person when, obviously, Syaoran was more important than she was. "I think it had something to do with Draco-kun but I just can't remember."

Before Harry could stop himself, he blurted out "How is he?"

At this, Sakura perked. "Oh he's doing much better!" she chirped, oblivious to the odd stares Ron and Hermione were throwing at her and Harry. "He might be able to attend the last class. Madame Pomfrey said that it would've been much easier if he just broke bones but, apparently, he got some vein or whatnot damaged too and that caused complications."

"What kind of complications?" Harry asked again.

"None of your business," some deep voice, which was definitely not Sakura's, answered him. It was Syaoran. "I don't see why you're asking so much questions. Don't try bothering him. Let's go Sakura."

Sakura waved bye to them while berating Syaoran for being so mean, succeeding very well in making him blush the entire time.

When they were gone, Hermione and Ron turned to Harry with odd expressions on their faces.

"What's the sudden interest in the git, Harry?" Ron asked him.

Harry shrugged.

  


Sakura brightened up when Syaoran told her about the interest that Eriol was showing Tomoyo (or so Draco said). She just knew that they were perfect for each other.

"This is wonderful!" she crooned, grabbing her boyfriend's arm, thus causing the said boyfriend to blush. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Syaoran looked horrified. "An aunt!? What are you talking about Sakura? Don't tell me that you actually agree to what my idiot cousin told me. Think about poor Daidouji."

"What about poor Daidouji?" the sweet voice of Tomoyo asked from behind them. "Why? What did Draco tell you Li-kun?"

Syaoran glared and stomped away for he saw that Eriol was with Tomoyo. He knew he was having a nightmare.

Tomoyo took one last confused glance at Syaoran's retreating back and looked at Sakura, who was smiling blissfully, unaware that her boyfriend had left her. "What's wrong with Li-kun Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

Instead of answering, Sakura smiled insanely at her and promptly jumped on her crying "Tomoyo-chan! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" She then let go and ran after Syaoran.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and shrugged. It was probably just one of Syaoran and Sakura's odd quirks. But still, they can't help but wonder.

  


Draco smiled in satisfaction to himself. Getting hit by a bludger wasn't so bad after all. He had a pretty day off with lots of chocolate to eat because "it'll ease the pain" as said by Madame Pomfrey. Sure the injury hurt once in a while but that was a small price to pay for missing divination. No wonder Potter kept on getting himself injured.

The only down part was that he was bored. Gods, he was insanely bored. There was nothing to do and he couldn't even read because of "medical reasons." And so, he was bored. Nothing to tinker with and only the castle ceiling to stare at. How sad.

Madame Pomfrey had left him a little while before because, apparently, Neville Longbottom decided to turn the Potions dungeon into a swimming pool of acid. No one was hurt, luckily, except two Slytherins (Crabbe and Goyle) who Draco couldn't care less about.

"Damn," Draco cursed. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Master Draco must not curse sir. Very bad it is," some odd crackly and superbly annoying little man said, suddenly appearing at the foot of Draco's bed. "Master will not be pleased."

Draco rolled his eyes. Of all the times to pester him, it had to be when he was aching and in a bad mood. "What do you want, Blinkie?" Really, house elves could do with better names.

"Master said that you will come home this Christmas with the girl sir. The girl's mother will be in mansion sir."

"Whatever."

With that, the house elf disappeared leaving an irritated Draco. His father had bad timing, really.

  


"Draco's doing well Tomoyo-san?" asked Eriol as they mindlessly walked about the empty corridors. They were late for some class they could not remember what but, apparently, Eriol didn't seem too worried about it.

Tomoyo smiled. "Aa. He's getting better. Really, what's the use of that stupid game anyway? It's so violent." She frowned. "People could get seriously injured."

"It's just the same as soccer or any other sport in the normal world," Eriol told her. "People do get hurt and get into trouble whether we like it or not. It's something unavoidable."

Tomoyo didn't seem to completely accept Eriol's explanation but nodded her head anyway. She didn't want a verbal sparring contest with the cocky magician, knowing full well who would win in the end.

"Anyway," Eriol continued. "I think that we ourselves would get into a whole lot of trouble if we don't figure out where our next class is."

"It's with Griffindor, I think."

"Yes but which class?" said Eriol. "I can't believe that we both forgot our schedules and I can't believe that we both can't remember. Do you think that it's some sort of spell?"

Tomoyo was about to answer when someone answered for her. "Oh it's a spell all right but not the kind you think Clow Reed," said the someone. "You wouldn't believe that spell hit you though."

Eriol smiled at their rather unwanted new companion. "And what spell would that be Terry?"

Terry Boot grinned at Tomoyo and smirked. "I'll never tell." Tomoyo and Eriol both groaned, causing Terry to smirk even more. "Honestly, everyone knows about it except you two. Anyway, I came to fetch the both of you for Defense against the Dark Arts. Glasgow got worried. Just so you know, I checked every closet I could find."

Both blushed at the implication and glared at Terry. Terry, on the other hand, just laughed himself hoarse and led the way to the Charms classroom.

  


"Snape agreed to have a joint project with the Defense against the Dark Arts. That's new," Ron commented as they went out of the classroom. "It's a good thing that we're not with the Slytherins then."

Hermione sniffed at him haughtily. "Well I think that it's a wonderful idea to learn how to defend ourselves against various love potions. Love potions could be dangerous, you know." She looked at Ron pointedly as the latter stared at the ceiling, ignoring her. "Besides, I think that some people might try it on someone else. It's almost as bad as the Imperius curse."

Harry nodded absent-mindedly as he clutched his papers, which were two times as thick as Ron's. He was busy thinking about something else and bumped into someone on the way. Flustered, Harry said a "I'm sorry" and received a "Gomen" in return. Not knowing what "gomen" meant, he looked up and found himself staring at odd amethyst orbs.

Hermione didn't see whom Harry bumped into and automatically informed him that gomen meant sorry. When she realized that there could only be so much Japanese students in Hogwarts and that the person Harry bumped into wasn't Sakura, she stared as well.

Ron had been staring since he saw them.

  


Tomoyo felt uneasy when she realized that all three Griffindors were staring at her. Really, did she have that bad an image? She felt slightly comforted, however, when she saw Eriol staring back at them calmly and evenly. Recovering her sangfroid, she smiled at them and said "hello."

"Hi," Harry Potter returned. "I'm sorry. I was too busy thinking that I didn't see you."

"It's fine."

Harry looked as if he didn't know what to say and looked thoroughly relieved when Hernione spoke. "Hello Daidouji," she said, her usually haughty voice rather shy. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Heat of the moment and all that. No hard feelings?" she thrust her hand forward.

Tomoyo smiled and took the other girl's hand. "None."

To cut the long story short, they all made up and became buddies.

  


"Tomoyo! Eriol!" Harry called out. Classes were over and somehow, he ditched his two best friends. "Tomoyo, wait up."

Tomoyo waited for Harry to catch up with Eriol and herself and gave him one of her pretty smiles. "Yes Harry?"

The boy flushed. "Could you please give this to Dra—Malfoy? It's his Potions homework."

"Isn't it better if you gave it to him yourself Harry?" she asked. Behind her, unseen by anyone, Eriol grinned evilly.

Harry blushed a darker red. "I don't think he'd want to see me, Tomoyo. We're enemies, remember?"

"Oh nonsense!" she exclaimed, taking his hand and dragging him to the clinic.

Eriol watched as Tomoyo grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him. For some reason, he felt an irrational irritation for The Boy Who Lived.

  


The two boys glared at each other.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

They glared again.

Tomoyo sighed with exasperation.

Eriol looked on with interest.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" she told them both. "Just do what you have to and get it over already."

Eriol smirked.

With a sigh, Harry stopped glaring and threw the papers onto Draco's bed. "Here. It's your Potions homework. Snape asked me to give it to you."

Draco looked slightly confused. "Thanks," he finally said, turning slightly pink, "Harry."

Harry turned pale and pink at the same time (how? I don't know) and quickly went out of the clinic.

Eriol snickered.

Draco glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," the magician answered innocently.

Draco rubbed his poor aching head. "Never mind. Anyway, Hiiragizawa, do you mind if I talk to Tomoyo in private?"

"No. Not at all," Eriol said and went. He felt the same irritation with Draco as he did with Harry.

  


"But Sakura-chan and Li-kun are staying here," complained Tomoyo when Draco finished telling her that she would be staying with him that Christmas.

"Your mother will be there," Draco informed her, hoping that she would quit moping so that he could rest his poor head.

"Oh I guess."

  
  
  


A/N: This took much longer than expected—a couple of months or so.

Actually, I think that there is more DracoXHarry here than EriolXTomoyo. For those who don't like the pairing or yaoi for that matter, my deepest apologies. I think that I have been infected by the yaoi bug.

Does anyone know a good psychiatrist?

If you noticed, the latter part of this chapter was rather rushed. I was too bored to write well.


End file.
